Fitted sheets for covering a mattress, are well known. Some fitted sheets such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,784; 2,857,643 and 4,461,049, provide straps that extend diagonally between the corners of the fitted sheet at the underside of the mattress to aid in maintaining the fitted sheet on the mattress. Some others such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,696,872 and 3,906,559, provide straps that extend crosswise between the side panels of the fitted sheet at the underside of the mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,156 discloses a fitted sheet having elastic gussets at the corners. U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,427 discloses a bed pad having some straps located adjacent the corners and which can be tied together to extend diagonally between the corners of the bed pad, and additional straps that can be tied together to extend crosswise of the fitted sheet at locations remote from the diagonally extending straps.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fitted sheet having an improved arrangement for maintaining the fitted sheet on the mattress.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fitted sheet in accordance with the foregoing object and which enables the fitted sheet to be easily installed on and removed from the mattress.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a fitted sheet having top, side and end panels for covering the top, side and ends of a mattress with the lower edges of the side and end panels spaced from the top panel a distance greater than the height of the mattress so that lower portions of the side and end panels extend below the bottom surface of the mattress. First and second elastic corner bands are attached to the side and end panels at locations spaced a preselected distance from the lower edge of the side and end panels to extend diagonally therebetween, and an elastic cross band is attached to the side panels at locations adjacent the location of attachment of the first and second corner band to the side panels, to extend between the side panel generally parallel to the lower edge of the end panel.